


Pass It On Cover Art

by LaughingCat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingCat/pseuds/LaughingCat
Summary: "Ninety percent of everyone's problems could be solved by a robot that just texted NO to hockey players on a regular basis. Unfortunately, Sidney didn't have a robot." Cover art for thefourthvine's Pass It On, read by knight_tracer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pass It On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383368) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer), [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



> This is a quick cover for thefourthvine's Pass It On, as read by knight_tracer. Base art is a free stock photo from pexels.com, modified to suit the story.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/12736883@N03/31004018172/in/datetaken-public/)


End file.
